


Blue/You

by MissCeliaKnight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCeliaKnight/pseuds/MissCeliaKnight
Summary: I’m sure it’s gotta be youIt’s gotta be youDamn your baby bluesIt’s gotta be





	Blue/You

They say when you’re in love it’s like being hit by a train  
It’s all at once and you’re all over the place  
Well baby this road is empty cuz it’s closing hour  
But damn I still feel like I flew

Cuz something hit me  
Not sure what it was  
But on a rooftop like this with only just us  
I’m sure it’s gotta be you  
It’s gotta be you  
Damn your baby blues  
It’s gotta be

I’m sure they’re asking where my head’s been  
They say it doesn’t make sense when I said I was hit  
They say arrows through the heart should hurt more than this  
But I’m fine, I promise

Cuz something hit me  
Not sure what it was  
But on a rooftop like this with only just us  
I’m sure it’s gotta be you  
It’s gotta be you  
Damn your baby blues  
It’s gotta be

Love is supposed to hurt  
Love is supposed to sting  
And I guess with how I’m biting all of these words back  
I’m choking up only a little  
This crush weighs a ton  
They did say love breaks your bones  
You’re a knockout and I’m down after one round

Damn your baby blues  
Got me black and blue  
But that’s probably okay  
As long as it’s you  
It’s gotta be you


End file.
